vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Morphing Grid
|-|Overdrive Manifestation= |-|Physical Manifestation= |-|Void Manifestation= Summary The Morphing Grid is the universal power source from which all Power Rangers draw their power from. While each Ranger team is different in where their power comes from, all sources of their power link to the Grid. It’s power is beyond comprehension and has been endlessly used for good, and on occasion evil. It is the ultimate force of life energy, and without it life could not exist. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: The Morphing Grid, The Bio-Field Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Inapplicable Age: Beyond Time Classification: Abstract force of life energy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, exists as a fundamental force comparable to space-time or relativity which exists as the energy all life shares), Existence Erasure (After tapping into a small portion of the Morphing Grid, Venjix could erase Rangers from existence), Life Manipulation (Is the fundamental energy of life. Without the presence of the Grid, all life and eventually existence itself would decay and collapse), Plant Manipulation (Using its power, Alpha 5 could create many flowers), Creation (A small amount of Grid Energy could create various devices), Acausality (Type 4; The Emissaries Three, who exist as part of the Grid, see linear time as a limited, meaningless viewpoint, and see the fourth dimension of time as limited), Clairvoyance and Precognition (With only a small amount of leftover Grid energy, it’s physical rock manifestation allowed for one to see the past, present, and future), Time Manipulation (Split a single timeline’s various points into separate timelines to create a small multiverse), Power Bestowal (All Power Rangers draw and are granted power from the Grid), Energy Manipulation (Small portions of its energy can be used as enough power to create unlimited clean energy. Larger amounts like those in the Shattered Star could likely destroy the multiverse), likely many more (all Power Ranger abilities channel the Grid), Resurrection (The Grid’s energies brought Gem and Gemma back to life after they were erased by Venjix) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (The Heart of the Morphing Master used its energy to perform its feats. Transcendent of all other beings in Power Rangers, and stated to transcend the time of the multiverse and is far above the Emissaries Three, who see the fourth dimension as somewhat limited) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in all places in the multiverse simultaneously at all points in time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiverse level Standard Equipment: Morph-X, a non-physical energy which exists within it and can be converted into physical form Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscent (While the Grid is implied to not be sentient in the normal sense, it is aware in some manner of events occurring across the multiverse and sees all of time) Weaknesses: Large amounts of Dimensional Travel can weaken it and strain it. Because of the contradiction of having two simultaneous copies of the same power, Rangers with the exact same power existing simultaneously will eventually strain the portion of the Grid channeling it and kill both. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Genderless Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Rangers Category:Characters Category:Tier 1